Stolzfus
| aliases = | series = Being Human | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | race = | base of operations = Pennsylvania Boston, Massachusetts | known relatives = | associations = The Dutch | status = | born = | died = 2011 | 1st appearance = "Dog Eat Dog" | final appearance = "Going Dutch" | actor = Adrien Burhop }} Stolzfus is a fictional vampire and a minor antagonist featured in the North American version of Being Human, which is re-imagining of the BBC series of the same name. He was played by actor Adrien Burhop and introduced in the season one episode, "Dog Eat Dog". He also appeared in the following episode, "Going Dutch". Biography Stolzfus was an elder vampire and a member of the authoritative body known as the Dutch. Along with their leader, Heggeman, as well as three other vampires whose identitites are unknown, Stolzfus was a key figure in the vampire power structure, whose reach ranged from rural Pennsylvania to major cities such as New York, Chicago and Boston. All of the members of the Dutch maintained a practice of going to ground for a fifty-year interregnum, at which point they would awaken to survey their respective territories. In 1961, the Dutch came to Boston, which was then ruled by a vampire named Carlo. Carlo's progeny was an ambitious vampire named James Bishop. Heggeman and Stolzfus were displeased with Carlo's handling of the territorty and killed him, drinking his blood and leaving him an undead heap on the floor. They both noted how neither James Bishop, nor his own progeny, Aidan Waite, took steps to defend their maker. Stolzfus was present when Heggeman instructed Bishop to kill his human lover, a nurse named Jane. In exchange, they made him the new leader of Boston. Being Human: Dog Eat Dog The Dutch went to ground shortly thereafter and did not awaken again until 2011. By this point, Bishop had expanded his influence and Boston and had grown into a harder and more relentless vampire. However, his grandiose plans ran counter to the old-world conservative ideals of the Dutch. He wanted to publicly reveal their existence to humanity, with the intent of eventually taking them over. Bishop offered the Dutch all of the amenenties one could possibly offer vampires such as they. He allowed them to drink heavily from a number of their volunteer blood donors at the stables in the Sapp & Sons Funeral Home. He also orchestrated a dog fight between two werewolves (one of which was Aidan's best friend Josh Levison) for their entertainment. Being Human: Dog Eat Dog The following evening, the Dutch held a meeting with Bishop and his two lieutenants, Aidan and Marcus Damnian to decide his fate. Bishop had the foresight to know that the Dutch intended on killing him. He revealed that he had poisoned one of his blood donors, Lola, with Juniper. Consumed in small doses, the poison would have had no affect on them, but as Stolzfus and the others had engorged themselves upon the human, they now began to suffer the paralyzing effects of the juniper. Bishop beheaded four of the five members of the Dutch, including Stolzfus. Heggeman however, managed to get away. Being Human: Going Dutch Notes & Trivia * * Actor Adrien Burhop was credited under the name Adrian Burhop on both of his appearances on Being Human. * Aside from Heggeman, Stolzfus is the only named member of the Dutch from season one. Appearances * "Dog Eat Dog" * "Going Dutch" See also External links References Category:2011/Character deaths